Fairies
Fairies are the most common among the Fairfolk. Magic creatures with unique talents taht they're born with. But when needing to blend in society, they change shape and size. Characteristics and Biology Fairies are human in form with small pointed ears and wings on their back. They're also the size of 3-6 inches. Though they can change their size and have the body type that they're built on when disguised as humans in the human world. Their sole duty is to ensure the world's balance in nature is kept that way. They have a weakness on iron; if exposed lightly it will weaken them. Though if a weapon or slab strikes them, it will cause severe burns. Powers/Skills Each Fairy has their own unique skills, but they all have the same abilities. *'Flying' *'Size/Shape Changing': In order to blend in with humans to hide themselves, they can change their shape and size to fit in as humans. When this happens, theri ings shift back in their baks, but they can have them grow out and fly in a hurry if needed. Known Talents Water The Water Fairies are talented in controlling water, whether it's a pool or a tidal wave. They are able to control it, forming it into various shapes or using it to create fountains. Water fairies are also able to create bubble messages. Water fairies are often found exploring waterways in boats made from leaves and in birch-bark canoes. These fairies also have a knack for divining and can seek out hidden sources of water. Only water-talent fairies can make bubble messages, which burst open only for the fairy who is meant to hear them. They have more water in them than other fairies, and as a consequence tears and other fluids run more easily. Although water fairies cannot swim, they find ways to frolic near water. Many water fairies spend time near rivers, lakes, Babbling Brooks or other bodies of water. Most water fairies wear varying shades of blue, often accompanied by a trim color of the fairy's choice. No clothing style appears to be dominant; some prefer long, flowing dresses, while others wear shorter skirts or trousers. Hairstyles vary widely as well. Fire One of the rarest talents since there have been very few that exist. They are capable of controlling or starting fires, bringing warmth to those that need it or in need to clear the rot of a forest. It was said that Fire talent fairies are immune to the effects of Iron, and are able to work with it, making them valuable blacksmiths. They can fly through fire without getting burned by it at all. At times, they're considered the most hot-headed to which that can at times be a problem, since they start fights even more so than they end them. It is this battle borne that make the Fire Talent perfect candidates for the Fairy-Hunter position. Garden Garden fairies spend most of their time outdoors. Their colorful gardens can be seen in all corners of the world. Garden-talent fairies can sense what a plant needs and have an intuitive understanding of how to care for plants, and with a bit of they can make plants grow and blossom in an instant. Garden fairies occasionally work with animals, too: they sometimes train earthworms and ladybugs to help them, and they are highly respectful of bumblebees. Garden fairies are shown wearing dresses or clothes of pink, salmon, and coral, and they usually have fair skin and brown or reddish hair. Light Light fairies are by far the brightest creatures in all of the Hollow and in Avalon. They have the ability to touch, bend, manipulate, control, and create light for various purposes, such as moving sunbeams into a different position and catching dots of light from a light source. Another special skill these fairies have is the ability to create rainbows, though sometimes with the help of water-talent fairies. They may also look directly at the sun without burning their eyes, unlike other creatures. These fairies are born having the understanding of constellations and are expert navigators. The phases of the moon affect the strength of a light-talent fairy's magic. During full moons, their skills are most powerful. And during a new moon, their magic is at the weakest. Light fairies are frequently shown wearing yellows (sometimes with a bit of orange) and pastel colors. Their clothes are usually made from sunflower petals. Also, they glow brighter than other fairies. Wind/Fast Flying Fast-flying fairies can fly faster than any other creature or fairy in Fairy Hollow. Their wings are much broader and larger than the other fairies in Fairy Hollow, allowing them to fly faster. They can even control the air itself to create breezes, winds, and even whirlwinds. According to Vendall, a fairy with this talent can fly faster than the speed of sound. Fast-flying fairies are shown wearing dark plum colored clothes, and have been known to wear long, narrow pants. Animal Animal fairies have the unique ability to speak with any animal in its native tongue, whether it be raccoon, bird, tree frog, or squirrel. Although is dear to all who live in Fairy Hollow, the ones who know and understand her best are the animal-talents. They are extremely sensitive and can "read" an animal's thoughts or emotions. They know when an animal is frightened or sick and can tend to its needs to help it feel better. Like the animals they work with, animal fairies have a keen sense of smell and excellent hearing. They are skilled trackers and are frequently called upon to help find fairies who have lost their way in the woods. All animal fairies are deeply integrated into the animal world and strive to keep it harmonious. Animal fairies, in the movies, are frequently shown wearing earthy colors such as browns, brownish reds, brownish oranges, and greens. At times, they'll wear the furs of animals and scales of reptiles (though they'll either be deceased or shed it). Tinkering Tinker-talent fairies fix everything using a strange array of tools. Tinker-talent fairies are curious, love metallic colors, and use their magic to aid in the repair of the pots and pans. What no one else knows is that they don't just fix things - they also invent and create special tools to help the nature fairies. Every tinker has their own talent mark and stamp their the work with it. Tinker fairies usually wear green clothes. Storm Storm-talent fairies are able to create and manipulate storms, lightning, and thunder. They're a bit volitile and competitive, as they control one of the more unpredictable forces of nature. Because of this, they think they're superior from all the other fairy types and believe they're unbeatable. But there are acceptions to this case, as a few are humbled and fair fighting. Storm fairies are shown wearing indigo clothes, split into light and dark sides by a lightning-like pattern. They appear to prefer hairstyles where the hair is tied away from the face. Fairy Dust Alchemist Dark Next to the Alchemist Talent Class, the Dark Class are the most rare but also the most dangerous, as most of the Dark Fairies are in associate with the Unseelie Courts. Category:Magic Users Category:Fairfolk Category:Fairies